Amy Lily Potter
by xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx
Summary: You just have to read the introduction to find out
1. Introuction

Chapter 1: Introduction

Name: Amy Lily Potter

Family: Parents- James and Lily Potter deceased. Harry James Potter older twin brother

Appearance: Long jet black unruly hair. Hazel colored eyes. The female version of James Potter

Additional Information: Living with Hagrid ever since the attack. Is a prankster like James Potter and is really attentive during lessons like her mother Lily Potter. Hagrid and the other Professors at Hogwarts are the only people who knew she survived that night. She is possibly the strongest witch even born in England. She goes by the name Amy Lily Evans.

Story Begins:

Amy has just been dropped off at King Cross station so that she could ride the Hogwarts express. Amy sat by herself until "Do you mind if I sit here?" a boy with unruly jet black her, emerald green eyes that were hidden by his glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead asked. Amy replied with "Not at all." the boy entered the compartment and sat down on the seat across from her and said "I'm Harry Potter." at that name you looked at him again and replied "Amy Evans." before reading the book in your hand again. The door to the compartment opened once again a boy with red hair and blue eyes asked "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Amy and Harry replied "No" boy "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasly."Amy said "I'm Amy Evans" before Harry could introduce himself to Ron the door opened once more "There you are Roniekins." said the 1st voice. "Just wanted to tell we're sitting with Lee." said the 2nd voice. Once they spotted Harry "Oh we never introduced ourselves I'm Fred" the 1st voice "and I'm George" the 2nd voice. Fred said "And who are you?" Amy replied "I'm Amy" George said "We have to go now. Bye Ron, Harry and Amy." with that they left. Ron said "You're really Harry Potter?" Harry replied "Yeah. I am." Ron said "With the scar and stuff" Harry showed Ron his scar. Ron said "Blimey" Amy asked "You don't remember do you?" Harry said "I didn't even know that Voldemort existed" Ron exclaimed "You said his name!" Harry said sheepishly "Sorry I didn't know that are not allowed to say it" Amy "It's alright I'm not afraid to say his name" the door opened and the witch with the trolley said "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron said "Not really. My mom made me a sandwich." Amy said "No thank you." Harry said "I'll buy the whole lot" with that the trolley witch left. Amy asked "How was it living with the muggles?" Harry replied "My aunt, uncle and cousin are horrible" Amy sighed "Oh" Harry asked "What about you Ron you must know a lot of things?" Ron replied "No not really" the door opened and a boy asked "Have you seen a toad?" Amy replied "I'm sorry we haven't seen a toad" the boy left searching for his toad. Ron asked "Wanna see some magic?" as he pulled out a wand the door opened once again. This time a girl with bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and large front teeth asked "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" Harry replied "No" the girl said "Oh you're doing magic. Let's see then" Ron looked taken aback but still pointed his wand at the rat and said "Sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" yet nothing happened. Girl said "That was not very good now was it" points her wand at Harry's broken glasses and said "Repero" the glasses looked good as new. "I'm Hermione Granger" then she made a very long speech which you didn't listen to. Hermione said "Better get your robes on. We're nearly there" with that she finally left. The three of you changed into your school robes. Amy asked "Did any of you get what she was saying?" which broke the awkward silence. Harry and Ron replied "Not really" Amy said "Great I'm not the only one" with that the boys sighed in relief before all three of you laughed at the situation. The train finally arrived at Hogsmead station. The three of you ready to leave after you finally got control of you laughter when the door opened and you saw…

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

Percy gave a speech which you didn't listen to at all. The twins saw this and decided to kidnap you. Fred said "Lee this is Amy" pointing to a guy with dreadlocks. George said "Amy this is Lee"


	2. Enemies and the Prefect

Chapter 2: Enemies and the Prefect

Story Begins:

The door opened and you saw two ape sized boys at either side of a boy with platinum blonde hair and silver grey eyes who was very skinny. Skinny boy said "So it is true that Harry Potter was in this compartment. I'm Draco Malfloy." Ron snorted to hide his laugh while Amy gripped her wand. Draco said "I don't need to ask who you are… red hair, freckles, hand me down robes you must be a Weasly" Amy asked "And what of it?" but Draco just ignored you looked at harry and said "You don't want to make friends with the wrong people" stretching out his hand. Harry said "I think I can tell who the wrong people are just fine" ignoring Draco's stretched hand. With that Draco and his goons left. Ron said "Thanks Harry, Amy" Amy said "That's what friends are for Ron" with that you went out of the Hogwarts Express and saw Hagrid. Harry said "Hey, Hagrid" the three of you went closer to Hagrid. Hagrid asked "Amy, Harry who's this?" gesturing to Ron while Harry looked at Amy in shock. Amy said "This is Ron" Hagrid said "Not more than four on a boat" Amy, Ron and Harry went on one boat and was joined by Hermione. All of you finally made it to Hogwarts and was met by Professor McGonagall who gave her yearly speech about house points and houses. It was finally time for the sorting Amy's name was called "Amy Evans" Amy sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. Sorting hat 'Hmm, just like your parents I see. You could do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin' Amy thought 'Anything but Slytherin' Sorting hat 'Gryffindor' the Gryffindor table applauded and Amy once again zoned out until "Harry Potter" Amy looked at Harry intently because the Sorting hat was contemplating with Harry just like it did with you until 'Gryffindor'. Amy clapped along with the others. Once he reached the table he sat beside Amy. Amy said "Congratulations Harry" Harry replied "Thank you Amy". Finally it was Ron's turn to be sorted "Ronald Weasly" the Sorting hat didn't even touch his head 'Gryffindor' Amy clapped along with Harry when Ron reached the table he sat on Amy's other side. Amy and Harry said "Well done Ron" Ron replied "Thank you Amy, Harry" Dumbledore stood up and said "Dig in" Everyone ate until their stomachs were full. Amy looked around the table and saw that Hermione, Neville, Lavender Brown and Dean were also sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore said "To all first years welcome. The forbidden forest is forbidden. No one is allowed in the third floor corridor unless you want to die a painful death. Now follow your Prefects to the common room" Percy said "First years this way" all of you followed him all the way to the fat lady. Percy gave the password and the door opened leading to the common room. Percy said "Everyone inside now" with that the first years entered the common room. What you can see was red and gold sofa's, carpets, tables, and drapes basically everything was red and gold. The older students were already scattered around the common room. Percy gave a speech which Amy didn't listen to at all. The twins saw this and decided to kidnap her. Fred said "Lee this is Amy" pointing to a guy with dreadlocks. George said "Amy this is Lee" Amy said "Nice to meet you Lee" Lee said "Likewise Amy" Percy interrupted "Fred, George what are you doing with that first year?" Amy said "Not just any first year Perce. It's Amy" Percy said "Oh carry on then – you do know that you're a Prefect too. Right Amy" Amy said "I am? Oh yeah that's because I practically live here all year round right?" Percy said "Yeah that's it" the twins, Lee, Ron and Harry looked at Amy in shock. Amy said "Whatever Perce" Fred said "You're a prefect?" Amy said "Yeah why?" George said "You can give us detention" Amy said "Yeah" Lee asked "But why?" Amy replied "It's supposed to make me feel guilty and stop pranking people" Fred, George and Lee "Oh. It's not effective is it?" Amy "Not really" the four of you shared a grin. Amy said "I'm going to go sleep now. Got to wake up early" with that Amy went to her dorm. When Amy got there she was greeted by…

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

Professor Snape started the class with a roll call "Harry Potter our new celebrity" the Slytherins laughed "Amy Evans" Amy raised her hand and Professor Snape looked at her. He gave a speech in which Amy took note of everything he said.


	3. Potions and Flying Lessons

Chapter 3: Potions and Flying Lessons

Story Begins:

When Amy got there she was greeted by three girls. First girl said "Hi I'm Angelina. You can call me Ange" second girl said "Hello there I'm Katie" third girl said "Sup I'm Alicia just call me Alic" Amy said "I'm Amy" Angelina, Katie and Alicia said "The first year prefect" but before Amy could answer the door opened and revealed Hermione. Amy "Yeah that's me" with that all of you went to sleep. The next day Amt got up showered got dressed and went to the common to meet up with Harry and Ron. Ron said "To breakfast" all three of you went to the great hall to eat breakfast. Professor McGonagall said "Here are your schedules Miss Evans, Mister Potter and Mister Weasly" she handed the schedule respectively. Amy looked over her schedule and found out that they had potions with Slytherins first with that they went to the dungeons. Professor Snape said "Get inside" with that everyone scrambled to get inside the classroom. Amy sat with Hermione while Harry sat with Ron right behind you. Professor Snape started the class with a roll call "Harry Potter our new celebrity" the Slytherins laughed "Amy Evans" Amy raised her hand and Professor Snape looked at her. He gave a speech in which Amy took note of everything he said. Professor Snape started asking Harry questions in which Harry couldn't answer. After Professor Snape thoroughly humiliated Harry he told everyone to make a potion. Of course Amy made her potion perfectly. Professor Snape snapped "Are you trying to kill us Longbottom?" poor Neville's cauldron exploded. Professor Snape barked "Finnigan take him to the hospital wing. Ten points from Gryffindor". Professor Snape roamed around the room inspecting potions all the while praising Slytherins and insulting Gryffindors that is until he reached Amy's table. Completely ignoring Hermione's work he inspected Amy's potion. Professor Snape said "Well done Evans. Five points to Gryffindor." which of course caused everyone to look at them in shock. Professor Snape said "Class dismissed" everyone left in a hurry. Harry said "Snape hates me" Fred said "Don't worry Harry he hates everyone" George continued "who's not in Slytherin" Ron supplied "Snape liked Amy" Harry pointed out "Snape gave her five points" twins bellowed "What?" Lee asked "Is that true?" Amy replied "Yeah. What can I say everyone loves me" with that statement everyone laughed. The next day Neville got a remembrall from his grandma and Malfloy decided to take it. Malfloy asked with a sneer on his face "What is this?" Amy said "Give it back Malfloy" luckily Professor McGonagall arrived and asked "Is anything wrong?" Harry said "Malfloy took Neville's remembrall" Professor McGonagall asked "Is that true?" Amy replied "Yes professor" Malfloy said "Just looking" with that he dropped it on the table and left with his goons. Ron groaned "Great we have flying lessons with Slytherin". All of you went to the field for your first flying lesson. Madame Hooch said "Everyone please stand beside a broom" Amy stood in between Harry and Ron. Madame Hooch said "Now say up" there was a chorus of ups and Amy' along with Harry's broom went to their waiting hands immediately. After everyone was holding a broom in the proper position Madame Hooch said "On the count of three, one, two" she was cut off when Neville flew higher and higher and when he was about to fall Amy kicked off her broom flew to where he was and caught him with one hand while maintaining balance of her broom. Amy landed safely Madame Hooch said "He has a broken wrist. Nice save Miss Evans twenty points to Gryffindor. Now the rest of you stay on the ground. Miss Evans come with me" Amy accompanied Madame Hooch who brought Neville to the hospital wing. Both teacher and student went to search for Professor McGonagall. Madame Hooch said "That was a very brave thing you did Amy" Amy said "It was nothing. Any decent person would have done the same" Madame Hooch said "To bad there are only a few of them left". They finally found Professor McGonagall talking to Oliver Wood and Harry was with them. When Professor McGonagall saw you with Madame Hooch she asked "What did you do now?" Madame Hooch replied "Amy caught a falling Neville while maintaining the balance of her broom" Professor McGonagall asked "What?" Oliver asked "Really?" Harry said "Yeah she did. It was really amazing to see" …

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

Now everyone was supposed to be learning a levitation spell which Amy had already mastered she even knew how to cast a non-verbal spell but she didn't want to show off. Amy practically lived in the castle her whole life.


	4. Brooms, Charms and Trolls

Chapter 4: Brooms, Charms and Trolls

Story Begins:

"Well we got our backup player then" Oliver Wood said. With that Oliver left both Amy and Harry in the hallway while skipping. Amy and Harry looked at each other freak out and agreed to look for Ron. They finally met up with Ron who was waiting for them. Ron asked "So what happened?" Harry replied "I'm the new seeker" Amy added "And I'm the new back up player" Ron said "Wow you've got to be the youngest seeker in the century Harry. And Amy youngest backup player ever" the twins seemingly appeared out of nowhere Fred said "Here's our new seeker" George continued "And backup player" Amy reprimanded "Quite you. He's supposed to be our secret weapon" Harry asked "How did you know?" Twins "We play too. We're the beaters". The next day the mail came and dropped two identical parcels in front of Amy and Harry. The message read 'Open this in the common room it is your new nimbus two thousand Professor McGonagall' Ron said "Let's go then" the three of you left the great hall and was about to go up the staircase when Malfloy and his goons stopped you. Malfloy took Harry's parcel, felt it and said "This is a broom" Ron said "Not just any brook it's the nimbus two thousand" Professor Flitwick just happened to pass by and said "Is there anything wrong?" Malfloy "Potter and Evans have a broom" Professor Flitwick said "Ah yea I was informed of the special circumstances. What model is it?" Amy replied "A nimbus two thousand sir" Harry continued "And it was thanks to Malfloy I got mine sir" Malfloy had a gob smacked face and with that the three of you run towards the common room. Amy said "Did you see the look on Malfloy's face?" Ron replied "Yeah it was priceless" Harry said "Agreed". It was now time for Quiddicth practice and it turned out that Harry was an excellent seeker and a fairly good beater. Amy on the other hand was excellent in all positions keeper, chaser, beater and seeker. Now everyone was supposed to be learning a levitation spell which Amy had already mastered she even knew how to cast a non-verbal spell but she didn't want to show off. Amy practically lived in the castle her whole life. After the lesson Ron said "She's such a know it all. No wonder why she doesn't have any friends" with that Hermione run away crying to the girls restroom. Harry pointed out the obvious "I think she heard you Ron" Amy said "You're such a git Ron" with that you went after her. Amy said "Hermione, Ron was being a stupid idiot" Hermione said "Leave me alone" Amy said "No Hermione. I won't leave until you come out". So Amy sat there waiting for Hermione to come out for god knows how long. Finally Hermione came out the cubicle only to stop in shock. Amy asked "Herms what is it?" Hermione stuttered out "T t t troll" Amy chanced a peek at her back and saw the troll trying to hit her and Hermione with its club. Amy took Hermione's hand and got both of out of the way in the nick of time. Herms screamed just as Ron along with Harry arrived to the scene. Then Harry did the stupidest thing anyone has ever seen, he jumped on the trolls back causing his wand to get shoved up the nose of the troll. Ron said "Winguardium Leviosa" the troll's club rose up to the air and abruptly fell on top of its head causing it to faint while Amy dragged Hermione to safety beside Ron. Harry got his wand out of the troll's nose and whipped the buggers on his robe. Professor McGonagall entered the scene with Professor Snape and Professor Quirell. "What is the meaning of this?" Hermione said "It was my fault Professor. I read about trolls and I thought I could defeat it by myself if Amy, Harry and Ron didn't find me I'd probably be dead" Amy, Harry and Ron looked Hermione in shock because she actually lied to a teacher. Professor McGonagall said "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Ganger for doing such an irresponsible thing. You may go now" Hermione left and the three Professors looked at the three of you with different expressions. Professor Snape looked at Harry with a mixture of hate and disgust. Professor Quirell looked as if he was about to collapse at any moment. On the other hand Professor McGonagall looked the three of you with a mixture of relief and astonishment and said "Five points to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Not many first can fight a troll and live to tell the tale" with that everyone left, the Professors went to their respective quarters while Amy, Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was waiting for the three of you to return for a moment the four of you just looked at each other in silence until the moment was broken when you all suddenly said "Thank you" which was followed by laughter when everyone realized they were worried about the same thing. From then on the trio becomes the Gryffindor golden quartet who became the best of friends.

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

During Christmas day Amy jumped on top of Harry and screamed "Merry Christmas" which woke Harry and Ron up instantaneously. Harry looked around in astonishment and said "I have presents" Ron said "Of course you do. What did you expect?"


	5. Quiddich, Nicholas Flamel and Christmas

Chapter 5: Quiddich, Nicholas Flamel and Christmas

Story Begins:

It was the first game in the season Harry was sitting in the great hall but hadn't eaten anything at all which worried Amy. Amy said "Harry you should at least eat something" Harry said "Alright" with that he ate his toast. It wasn't that long when the team including Amy went down to the field. Oliver gave his speech but once again Amy zoned out. Amy went to the stands to sit with Ron and Hermione. Lee who was doing to commentary finally said "Now we have the Gryffindor Quiddich Team is made up of Weasly, Weasly, Wood, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet and Potter" the game went on with Gryffindor in the lead. Amy saw that Harry had seen the snitch but then his broom went haywire. Hermione screamed "Harry!" everyone's attention was on Harry now. Amy then saw Snape wasn't breaking eye contact with Harry and said "Herms its Snape" Hermione said "Don't worry I'm on it" Ron said "Please hurry" after a few minutes Harry's broom was in control. Harry went after the snitch and caught it in his mouth. Amy said "He did it" with that Amy, Ron, and Hermione went to congratulate Harry. While walking back to the castle Amy said "It was Snape" Hermione said "He's after what that three headed dog was guarding" Hagrid said "Why do you know about Fluffy?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked "Fluffy?" Amy said "Hagrid's three headed dog" Ron said "So why wouldn't Snape be after" got cut off by Hagrid who said "Now listen here Snape is a Hogwarts teacher" Harry said "but he hates me" Hermione said "Snape is after what it's guarding" Hagrid said "Now listen here what Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" Amy said "Aha! So there is a Nicholas Flamel involved" Hagrid said "I shouldn't have said that" but the four of you already went inside the inside the castle. After spending all your time searching for information about Nicholas Flamel you found nothing. In reality Amy knew who Nicholas Flamel was and what was hidden inside the castle but she was under a wizard's oath so she could not tell them. Time went by so quickly that it was now the beginning of Christmas holidays. Hermione said "Guys I'm going home. Keep searching alright" Ron said "Maybe you could ask your parents" Amy smacked Ron on the head and said "Great idea Ron, her parents are dentist". During Christmas day Amy jumped on top of Harry and screamed "Merry Christmas" which woke Harry and Ron up instantaneously. Harry looked around in astonishment and said "I have presents" Ron said "Of course you do. What did you expect?" Amy got a organizer from Hermione, sweets from the twins, chocolate frogs from Ron, earrings from Percy, a bracelet from Harry and a Weasly sweater from Missus Weasly. Amy gave Harry a broom care kit. The twins mysteriously appeared Fred said "Harry and Amy also got the Weasly sweater" George said "Why don't you put on yours Ron?" Ron said "I don't like maroon" the twins then left to bug Percy. Amy asked "Is that an invisibility cloak?" Ron said "Try it on Harry" Harry tried it on and then only his head is visible. Ron asked "Who gave it to you?" Harry said "I don't know" Amy already knew who gave Harry the cloak said "Hey look there's a note" Harry read what was written on the note "Your father left this in my possession. It's time I give it back to you" Amy said "Wait there's more" Harry read "Use it well" Amy said "Okay that was creepy. There was no name written on the note" Ron agreed "That is creepy. Who would someone an invisibility cloak without saying his name?"

As the day progressed there had been three snowball fights and Amy won all three of them. There was a Christmas feast and since there were only a few people left from each house instead of having four long tables there was one really huge table for all the students to seat in. That night Harry dragged Amy and Ron out of bed and brought you to the mirror of Erised. Now you knew how Albus planned to hide the important package. When Harry looked at the mirror he saw mom and dad. When Ron looked at the mirror his saw his biggest dreams come true. That was because the mirror only shows a person's greatest desire. Amy didn't look at the mirror at all because seeing her brother Harry happy made her happy even though Harry had no idea that they were twins. That was alright with Amy because they were the best of friends. Throughout the rest of the holidays Harry spent his time visiting the mirror until Albus move it to another room. The down side of the holiday was that Harry and Ron couldn't find anything about Nicholas Flamel but that was because they were looking in the wrong section of the library. Hermione won't be happy with the lack of progress.

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

Amy was released from the hospital wing while walking towards the common room she bumped into Malfloy who pushed her. When Amy hit the ground she landed on her injured arm. Professor Snape "Twenty points from Slytherin and dentition tonight at 8:00 Malfloy" he then lead Amy to the hospital wing.


	6. Philosopher's stone, Dragons and Friends

Chapter 6: Philosopher's stone, Dragons and Friends

Story Begins:

Hermione had returned and was very disappointed at the lack of information about Nicholas Flamel and was furious of Harry's nighttime wanderings. As days passed by Hermione, Harry and Ron finally found out Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's stone. Amy said "He made the Philosopher's stone" Ron asked "What so important about it?" Hermione replied "It is used in making the elixir of life" Amy said "Which means you will live on forever" Harry said "So Snape is after the stone" all of you looked at each other and silently vowed not to let Snape get the stone. Another Quiddich match was won by Gryffindor hence another party in the common room. Harry arrived late for the party and dragged Amy, Ron and Hermione into the deserted hallway. Harry said "I saw Snape asking Quirell about his enchantments" Ron said "So we've only got a week". The four of you were proven wrong because Quirell was braver than you thought. Amy and the gang found out about Hagrid's dragon and decided to have Charlie, who is Ron's brother, bring Norbert to Romania. Amy decided to do a prank with the twins and Lee resulting to her stay in the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione and Neville got caught lost fifty points each and got detention and was now shunned by the entire Gryffindor student body except for the twins. Amy was released from the hospital wing while walking towards the common room she bumped into Malfloy who pushed her. When Amy hit the ground she landed on her injured arm. Professor Snape "Twenty points from Slytherin and dentition tonight at 8:00 Malfloy" he then lead Amy to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey asked "What happened?" Professor Snape replied "Amy was pushed by Malfloy and she landed on her injured arm" Madame Pomfrey once again treated Amy's arm and said "You can't play Quiddich for a month Miss Evans" Amy was once again released from the hospital wing. Amy went directly to her dorm met Hermione and told her what happened. Hermione went down to the common room and said "Who wants to kill Malfloy?" Amy was right behind her. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of wizard's chess upon seeing the murderous look on Hermione's. Harry asked "What happened?" Amy had no choice but tell Harry and Ron what happened and showed them her injured arm. Ron asked "Is that your injured arm?" Amy replied "Yes" Harry screamed "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Fred and George suddenly appeared and asked "What happened?" Amy not wanting anymore attention squeaked out "Nothing" George said "It's not really nothing…" Fred continued "if Harry shouts I'm going to kill him" by now Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Oliver, Lee, Seamus and Dean had gathered around Amy, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins. Ron said "This happened" shows Amy's injured arm while telling them what happened Oliver asked "Is that her injured arm?" Harry replied "It is". Oliver, Fred, George and Lee exclaimed "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Hermione said "Oh look its dinner time". Now a group of fourteen people marched out of the common room into the halls of Hogwarts towards the great hall. When they arrived in the great hall all hands turned to them as they went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat at Amy's right while Harry sat in front of her, Ron sat across from Hermione, Neville sat beside Harry while Dean sat beside Neville, and Seamus sat beside Ron while Katie sat beside Seamus across from Alicia who sat beside Hermione. Finally Angelina sat beside Alicia. There were four seats vacant because Fred, George, Lee and Oliver were supposedly talking to Malfloy. After the talk they went to their designated seats and ate dinner. Oliver asked "Harry can you practice tomorrow?" Harry replied "Sure Oliver" Oliver turned to Amy and asked "What about you Amy?" Amy replied "Sorry Oliver but I can't play for a month" Fred said "Amy you should have told us…" George supplied "we would still be punching Malfloy right now" Lee said "That's right" the other made their agreement heard. Amy said "I guess". Harry said "Don't I'm very sure that Malfloy would give us another opportunity to beat the shit out of him again" Ron said "After all people like him never learns to stop being an arse" Hermione said "So true". After dinner they all went for the Gryffindor tower where they spent time talking about Malfloy being a git. To everyone's shock and amusement even Percy the uptight prefect had something to say about Malfloy he even took thirty points from Slytherin when he heard what happened to Amy. The last thing on Amy's mind before she went to sleep was 'I have very loyal friends'…

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

The golden quartet went to the castle searching for Professor Dumbledore when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall asked "What are you doing inside the castle on such a fine day?" Harry replied "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore it's important"


	7. Exams and Realizations

Chapter 7: Exams and Realizations

Story Begins:

Finally Amy's arm was fully healed and she went skipping into the great hall for breakfast. The mood was ruined when Hermione, Harry and Neville read their letters. Hermione said "It's our detention schedule" Ron said "Don't worry we'll wait until you guys are finished". That night Harry, Neville and Hermione went to detention while Amy and Ron played a very challenging game of wizard's chess. Both Amy and Ron were evenly matched. Amy said "Checkmate" Ron said "That was the most challenging game I played" Amy said "Me too Ron" the door to the common room finally opened Neville went straight away to his dorm room while Harry and Hermione join Amy and Ron. Harry said "Snape wants to give the stone to Voldemort" Ron said "Well now we know why" Amy said "But the stone is safe here" Harry asked "What gave you that idea?" Hermione said "Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who fears". The next few days all of you finished your exams and was now sitting outside the castle for some fresh air. Amy said "Don't you think it's kind of suspicious that what Hagrid wants the most is a dragon…" Harry continued "and somebody just happens to have one in his pocket…" realization dawns onto Amy and Harry's faces. Harry said "Guys we have to go to Hagrids" with that Amy and Harry sprinted to Hagrid's hut with a bewildered Ron and Hermione behind them. When they got to Hagrid's Harry asked "Hagrid did you know who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid replied "No he was wearing a cloak" Amy asked "Did you talk about Hogwarts?" Hagrid replied "Yeah we talked about Fluffy too, how you can put him asleep with just music…" realization dawned on Ron, Hermione and Hagrid's face. The golden quartet went to the castle searching for Professor Dumbledore when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall asked "What are you doing inside the castle on such a fine day?" Harry replied "We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore its important" Professor McGonagall said "Professor Dumbledore has a meeting with the minister of magic" Harry being desperate said "But it's about the Philosopher's stone" Professor McGonagall dropped the books she was carrying and said "Whatever you heard about the stone is not true" Amy said "But someone is trying to steal it" Professor McGonagall only said "It's well protected" with that she left. The four of you kept walking Harry said "He's going to…" got cut off when Professor Snape appeared and said "Watch where you're going Potter. The four of you should be outside today" Amy said "Or we could be on our way to the common room" Professor Snape said "Anymore nighttime wanderings and you'll be expelled" with that he left. Amy said "Someone has to be with Snape at all times" Amy, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione asked "Why me?" Ron said "You could just say 'Oh Professor Flitwick I'm so worried if I got this wrong'" Harry said "Amy could go with you" with that Amy and Hermione waited outside the teacher's room. While waiting Amy thought about what had happened so far 'I really don't think Severus would steal the stone. I mean he never had the choice when he took the dark mark. So why would he want Voldemort back. Quirell on the other hand I never trusted him.' Amy was startled out of her thoughts when Professor Snape came out of the room and asked "What are you doing here?" Amy replied "We are here to see Professor Flitwick sir" Professor Snape lead you to Professor Flitwick and left. Professor Flitwick asked "What seems to be the problem?" Hermione replied "I'm not sure about my answers sir" Professor Flitwick looked at Amy. Amy said "I'm here for moral support sir" Professor Flitwick said "Let me tell you a secret both of you have the highest grade of all first years" Hermione said "I'm glad I passed" Amy said "Don't worry sir your secret is safe with us" with that Amy and Hermione went to the common room. Amy said "At least we know that we passed" Hermione said "I guess you're right" with that there was silence the rest of the way. Amy was once again thinking 'I know now that Quirell is the culprit. He was not at the teacher's room when everyone including Severus was there. Besides that I know that Severus truly cares about his students he just doesn't know how to show that he cares. ' when Amy and Hermione reached the common room Ron and Harry were already saved them a seat it looked as if they were already waiting for them to arrive…

To find out what will happen tune in next time

Preview:

Amy said "We have to alert Dumbledore" Hermione said "I'll take Ron" with that you went to the key room and rode the brooms up the trap door. Amy collided with Professor Dumbledore while Hermione was able to stop in time. Amy said "Ouch" Professor Dumbledore asked "What happened?" Amy replied "Voldemort is after the stone."


End file.
